Stupendous Kim
by ekrekeler
Summary: Rosalyn quits unexpectedly (not really) after a long night of having to deal with Calvin. Who will babysit Calvin now? Can Kim Possible really do anything? Kim and Ron are just friends in this one.


Author's Notes:

Hi all, The Krekeler here. I apologize immensely for my unexpected absence for a long period of time. Like all writers, I had to go through some sort of life crisis, according to the order of the cosmos. Now I know that I haven't finished my other fic yet, but I got this idea from another story on the site and I just had to try this out. Okay I'm done with the excuses. For those who haven't seen my profile, I actually put some stuff out there about myself a while ago. Oh, also, I became a beta reader for Kim Possible fics. I'm still not sure when I will update Nighttime Reassurance; I still have the partially completed draft sitting in the cloud. So, without further ado, the feature presentation.

If I had a million dollars, I would own Kim Possible. Unfortunately, I don't have a million dollars. Disney, on the other hand, has billions.

* * *

"That's it, I quit!" Rosalyn exclaimed as she stormed out the door after a most stressful and enervating night watching Calvin. "Calvin is the most mendaciously cunning and mischievous child that I have ever seen!" She grabbed her purse and jacket and turning on her heel, stormed out into the cold night.

"Rosalyn, wait!" Calvin's father called, but it was no use. His wife closed the front door so as to keep the cold air out.

"Who do we go to now?" she asked her husband hopelessly.

"I'm not sure. Along with the dinner, she did manage to drain my wallet though."

"What do you want to do, stay home every night until Calvin's eighteen?" she countered.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but unless a miracle occurs, that seems to be our current predicament."

His wife scrunched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Argh. I just wanted to have a nice evening for once in a while. Now it seems like we'll never be able to do that again."

"Wait, I've got it!" Calvin's father proclaimed. "Kim Possible, I heard about her from a coworker."

"What makes you think that she'll stand a chance against Calvin any more than the others did? I'm just not sure about it anymore."

"No, see, you don't understand. She claims she can do anything. I think she even saved the world some time or another."

"Wait, you don't mean THE Kim Possible, do you? The teenage girl that's always on the news for saving people and stopping robberies and such?"

"Yeah, I think that's her," he said. "She's also a babysitter, so why wouldn't she be able to handle Calvin?"

"Because he's just a disaster waiting to happen." She replied. "Actually, now that I think about it, that just might be the type of thing that Kim would be used to handling. Do you think we should try her?"

"I'd say we'd be passing up a good opportunity not to." He said. "I'll tell you what, the company I work for is hosting a dinner in two weeks. If we can't Rosalyn to babysit again, we can ask Kim to, while we go to the dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. And it's somewhat hopeful as well. I've needed some hope when it comes to the little wrecking ball that currently inhabits the upstairs bedroom," she said flatly as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs.

* * *

Two weeks later, Middleton High School

Ron walked up to Kim at her locker. "Hey KP, ready to hit Bueno Nacho?"

"Sure, Ron," she said, opening her locker and facing him. "Just let me get my stuff."

Wade popped up on the screen as soon as Kim opened her locker. Kim turned around and asked "What's up, Wade?"

"You got a hit on the site..." he replied, but Kim didn't let him finish.

"Who is it this time? Drakken? Dementor?" Kim interrupted.

"Or let's not forget ol' Monty Freak," Ron added as he shuddered.

"Actually guys, it's not a bad guy thing at all," Wade corrected them. "Some people a few miles out of town have a babysitting request."

"Oh, well, it sounds easy enough to me," Kim kidded. "You want to come along, Ron? I could use some company."

"I've got all four, Kim," Ron smiled.

"Uh Ron, it's 'I'm all for', not... oh, never mind," Kim gave up, not wanting to interrupt whatever happy thoughts Ron was having.

"Great! Your ride will be out front in five minutes," Wade told them.

"Oh? And who do we owe the pleasure of driving _the_ Kim Possible this time?" Ron joked.

"Remember the nice old woman who you helped by feeding her cats?" Wade asked.

"Miss Wormwood," Kim remembered. "She's an elementary teacher, right?"

"Yup, that's her," Wade replied. "Oh, and it looks like she's there now."

"Coolio, Wade. C'mon KP, let's go!" Ron said excitedly, wanting nothing more than to spend time with his best friend and completely forgetting about Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Miss Wormwood," Kim said as Ron climbed out of the car after her.

"I'm just glad I could help," she told Kim, "after you helped take care of my cats."

"Oh, it was no big; after all, I had Ron to help me give them a bath," Kim said.

"I had to walk home in a towel; I still hate to imagine what would have happened if the cats weren't declawed," Ron recalled, visibly shaking, as Mrs. Wormwood dove off.

"It wasn't that bad, Ron," Kim tried to reassure him.

"Kim, my clothes looked like they went through a meat grinder!" Ron panicked. "If they had claws, I could have been sliced like Swiss cheese!"

"Okay Ron, dial down the drama," Kim said, walking up to front walk. "We're just babysitting tonight, no big."

"I beg to differ," Ron mumbled, thinking about the amount of homework he had to do tonight.

Kim rang the doorbell and waited. A nicely dressed man somewhere in his late thirties/early forties answered the door. "Kim Possible! Come in, come in." Kim and Ron stepped through the door. "Dear, Kim is here!" he called behind him.

Kim spoke to the man, "Sir, I brought my friend Ron here along to help. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh that's just fine," he said as an elegantly dressed woman came around the corner and stepped up to her husband. "You could really use his help."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

The woman spoke up, "Oh, Calvin can be somewhat of a…" A crash could be heard upstairs. "…troublesome boy."

"Well I'm sure he can't be any worse than my twin brothers," Kim told them.

"Good then, Calvin needs to be in bed by eight o'clock, face washed and teeth brushed, and he might want a bedtime story," Calvin's mother said.

Stepping out the door, Calvin's father told Kim and Ron, "Thank you so much, and we'll be back around ten."

"Have a good time!" Kim called after them, then she shut the door. She turned around and walked into the kitchen with her book bag and placed it on the table. Ron followed Kim into the kitchen ad dropped his backpack next to hers.

While Kim sat down and took her books out, Ron, ever curious, took a look around the house. "Not many decorations around here," he commented.

"Ron, you know we need to study for tomorrow's chem test, and didn't Mr. Barkin give you something to do?"

"Something? I think you mean somethings, KP. I mean he's gotta really hate me to give me all that extra homework!"

"He can't have given you that much," Kim said, reaching into Ron's backpack. She felt something, and pulling it out, she found a stack of blank worksheets so thick that it needed a binder clip to hold it all together. Kim raised an eyebrow. "He hates you this much?" she asked holding it up.

"I didn't even mention the homework threats he makes."

"Oh, come off it Ron. How 'bout I help you with some of it?"

"Okay then. Hey why don't we go check on Calvin an make sure he's not up to something?"

"Alright, we may as well," Kim said, getting up from her chair. Kim and Ron went up the stairs to Calvin's bedroom. Inside, they could hear Calvin's voice.

"See Hobbes? With my new and improved duplicator, I'll be able to cause ten times as much trouble as usual! Not only will my clones have the same personality as me, but they will also obey my command rather than going off and doing what they want to!"

"He sounds like Dr. Drakken," Ron whispered to Kim.

"Kim knocked on Calvin's door. "Calvin? Is everything alright in there?"

Kim and Ron heard Calvin inside again, "Quick Hobbes! Cover the duplicator! We can't let our ploy leak out to the public!"

Kim opened the door, where she saw a six-year-old boy no taller than her own brothers holding a stuffed tiger in one hand and pointing a dart gun at them with the other from behind his bed. "Stay back! Or I'll shoot!" he yelled at them.

"Okay, we surrender peacefully," Kim said, raising her hands. Ron, playing along, raised his hands as well.

"Good! My first captives! You will make wonderful test subjects for overexposure to me, myself, an I," Calvin said mischievously.

"Um, actually Kim and I have some homework to do, so, um, we'll be going now," Ron said.

"Oh I don't thinks so," Calvin said when Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, sensing commotion. "AUGH!" Calvin screamed, dropping the gun. "What is that?"

"Naked mole rat," Ron said. "You like him?"

Rufus jumped onto Calvin's bed. "Hiya!" he squeaked.

"Whoa it can talk?"

Rufus grunted angrily at the use of "it" to describe him.

"Cool! Hobbes can talk too!" Calvin said. He looked down where his stuffed tiger was laying on the floor. "Hobbes, look at him!" He said pointing to Rufus. He then said angrily, "He's not that freakish, you scaredy-cat."

"Um, dude I don't think your stuffed animal can talk," Ron pointed out.

"He does too! And his name is Hobbes," Calvin said.

"Uh, no, he can't," Ron pushed on.

"Your pink rat thingy can talk; what's the difference?" Calvin argued.

Rufus squeaked gibberish at Calvin.

"Big difference: Rufus can actually talk," Ron said.

At that point, Kim had had enough. "Alright Ron, we've got homework to do," Kim reminded him, grabbing by the shoulder and dragging him out of the room. Rufus hopped off the bed and followed them out.

"They're a weird pair," Calvin said to the stuffed tiger. He then looked back down at the tiger and shouted to it, "The pink thing is gone, you big sissy!"

* * *

Alright, that concludes the first chapter, of more to follow! I know, not the best place to pause the story at all, but I had to break these chapters up somehow. Also a side note: I don't know if any of you are picturing Kim babysitting in her mission outfit, but that is not what she is wearing. She's only babysitting! As always, R&R. Also, I should have another new crossover up this week, so be looking out for that!

This is the Krekeler,

over and out.


End file.
